Vendetta
by UnicornBarfingRainbows
Summary: "Hello who is this?" The blonde grumbled annoyed to who would call him when he is oh so busy- "How would you like to get back at Tony Stark?" "…I'm listening." A smirk reaching his lips R&R My Lovelies!


"Hello who is this?" The blonde grumbled annoyed to who would call him when he is oh so busy-

"How would you like to get back at Tony Stark?"

"…I'm listening." A smirk reaching his lips.

* * *

Tony placed his goggles aside admiring his work. His sapphire eyes gleaming with mad energy. He wiped his hands and the old towel on his bench before reaching into his tainted jeans to fish out his phone.

_Hm no calls or texts. Weeird._

The boy genius looked around the lab wondering where his best friends were.

_It's quiet. Too quiet._

…

…

…

…

_And now I'm talking to myself. Perfect. _

Tony reached for his soda letting the blueberry soda linger on his tongue before swallowing.

_BEEP!_

Tony reached for his phone with his free hand, taking another sip simultaneously.

_Hm a picture message from Pepper. I wonder wha-__**PFFFFTTTTT!**_

The soda sprayed from Tony's lips draining the screen of the poor phone and splattering the floor surely to become a sticky mess.

His eyes were opened tenfold that is any bigger he could have stared in anime. His mouth was left agape.

And he felt as if his heart came to a complete halt.

The picture was of Pepper Potts

…

…

…

…

And Justin Hammer.

They seemed to be in a park, a tree behind them. The sunset radiated beautifully in the background. Justin had his pale fingers intertwined with Pepper's. Her hand was brought to his lips, kissing them, a playful smirk on his lips. Pepper had a soft blush giggling softly and in her eyes it looked like she was completely smitten.

In her text she put, "_Aren't we a cute couple! :DDDD"_

Tony clenched his phone tightly glaring intensely and the blonde. Royal Blue orbs dark and filled with abhorrence.

Now there were two things he could do.

One: Feel happy for them and hope that somehow Pepper could change him to be a better man.

Or…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

"**RRRRRHOOOOOOODEYYYYYYY!"**

* * *

The African American was planted on his bed reading over his physics notes.

_Stupid physics. Why do you have to suck so much? Why can't I be in kinder again? Where the only problem I had was that the macaroni didn't stick to the paper. _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door slam open with a great force and his mom yelping in surprise.

His door opened and he found his best friend, his hair tousled, panting heavily and his hands on his knees.

"You should try out for track."

"Shut…up…Pep…with…douche…stupid…lungs." Tony said through pants.

"Man calm down. Breathe…there you go. Now tell me what happened. In. En-glish." Rhodey emphasized.

Tony grabbed Rhodey by the shoulders and looked at his with wild eyes.

"Rhodey."

"You could at least buy me dinner first." Rhodey said a bit freaked out by the iron grip on his shoulders.

"Wha-Eww gross dude! Listen it's Pepper she-she…" Tony found it hard to pronounce the words. His chest feeling like it was being crushed.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked his body becoming stiff. Protectiveness over his female friend who was mostly like a sister to him.

An annoying sister at times who always stole the last slice of pizza…

"She's with Justin Hammer." Tony said curtly, spitting out the blonde's name as if it was poison. He snatched his phone and literally shoving the phone into Rhodey's face.

"Look!"

"I can see!" Rhodey retorted as he grabbed the phone and looked at the photo at a more comfortable view. "Oh yeah Pepper told me. She said they really hit it off."

"I can't believe it! Look at him trying to be all cool and suave. I can't believe Pepper's actually buying it. A-" Tony stopped mid sentence turning around slowly to look at his best friend.

"You sound like this doesn't bother you."

"Well she looks happy. And who knows she might even be able to change him to be good."

"Justin Hammer? Are you kidding me! He's horrible! Pepper shouldn't be with him, she deserves someone better-"

"Like you?"

"Yes!- W-wait I-I mean, urm…" Rhodey chuckled at his friends stuttering and the cherry blush on his cheeks.

"Dammit Rhodey this is serious!" Tony growled as he launched a pillow at his friend's face. "This guy is bad news, she could get hurt!"

"And Team Iron Man is safer?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Tony listen if she's happy than we should be happy. She's a big girl and we should let her handle her relationships. Comprende?"

"…No."

Rhodey face palmed. Letting his coffee colored hand drag down his face.

"You're so difficult Tony."

"Whatever you're no help."

Tony stalked off to his room and plopped on his bed glaring at the photo once again. His anger turned to sadness as he looked at the hyperactive red head. She really looked happy…

He quickly dialed her phone number only to find out she had turned it off. He landed back on his bed hoping to God this was all just a dream.

* * *

"HEY! It's the Stark man! Hey buddy, listen I have this science homework…"

Tony sighed, "Alright Happy, give it." Tony answered exasperated. Happy smiled his face splitting grin before handing a stack of papers into the boy genius awaiting hands.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you my man!" Happy exclaimed gleefully using a meaty hand to pat Tony on the back, almost knocking him down, before walking off whistling a tune.

Tony sighed running a hand through his raven locks and stuffing the papers into his backpack. Today was not going so well. All Tony would hear from Pepper was how great Justin Hammer was.

Justin Hammer this, Justin Hammer that, blah blah blah. Whenever he would attempt to talk to her about what he thought he was interrupted. The school bell, another classmate, Whitney coming over to tell Pepper about how their date was. So far he broke two pencils and a plastic spork from lunch…

That was a new record.

"Hey Tony." He turned around to find Pepper as her normal chirpy self. Although she seemed happier, a twinkle in her eyes that Tony couldn't quite make out.

"You seem happy." Tony mumbled as he grabbed a few books from his locker. Pepper giggled.

"Yup, Justin's taking me out today." She sighed loudly a dreamy look in her eyes and a dazed smile on her face. "I never thought he could so romantic." Pepper said as a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Pep," Tony shut his locker and looked at his best friend desperately, "you're not really going out with him are you?" He chuckled nervously.

"Tony I really am going out with him. Are you okay?" Pepper asked lifting an eyebrow skeptically. Tony opened his mouth to press the matter but saw a figure coming closer.

"Speak of the devil." Tony muttered under his breath. Justin Hammer sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Pepper and placing a peck on her cheek.

"You ready love?" He asked. Pepper giggled behind her hand and nodded.

"Yup."

"Stark."

"Hammer."

"Uh-oh." Pepper muttered.

"It seems I managed to steal your friend from you." Justin boasted smiling widely.

"Go make out with your Mona Lisa."

"She won't be the only one I make out with." Justin retorted wrapping an arm around Pepper.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Tony growled.

"Tony!" Pepper hissed. She took Justin's hand and turned around. "Let's go."

Justin Hammer smiled implying he won. Tony only stood there shocked as they walked out.

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump, thump-_

"You're going to get brain damage if you keep that up."

"Mur." Tony mumbled as he banged his head against the wall as Rhodey watched from the chair. The doors slid open to show Pepper, her arms crossed and a slight cross look on her face.

"Whoa! Hey, look at the time…I gotta go do...something." Rhodey said quickly before rushing out from the lab.

The silence stayed for a few minutes before Tony picked a wrench and went to one of his armors.

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize?"

"Yes, apologize for being rude for my boyfriend." Tony cringed at the last word. He kept his face stone though.

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"Tony-"

"He started it!"

"He was joking!"

"Oh really Hahaha real flipping funny." Tony said a glare on his face.

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Tony why are you doing this?"

No answer.

"Are you okay with me and Justin being together?"

"Do you want me to lie or be honest?"

"…Lie."

"I find it so amazing!" Tony said with mock happiness, a scowl on his face. "You are perfect for each other and he is such a gentleman. So happy! La Di Da Di Da." Tony said as he twirled his finger in the air.

"He's a great guy!"

"Bull-"

"Stop it."

"Pepper he's a total jerk! Do you really think you can change him? He's a money hungry rat. You're smart, strong, cool, beautiful. You deserve so much better Pep. I don't want you to get hurt. And-" His face took a solemn expression, "And I-I just feel that-that our friendship will tear apart." He suddenly took a great interest in his shoes shuffling them. He heard Pepper walked towards him.

She placed both hands on either side of his shoulders and brought her lips to his ear.

"April Fools." She whispered.

"Wha-"

Pepper giggled and twirled back laughing. "Haha! We gotcha good."

"We?"

"Yup, Rhodey, Happy, Justin, Whitney, and I. Happy photoshopped the picture. Rhodey and Whitney went along with it and Justin too. Rhodey was still pretty miffed about that time you wrecked his history textbook, showing off his baby pictures to the school and Whitney when you donated all of her designer shoes. And- ah!"

Tony pulled Pepper into a tight embrace.

"You evil evil woman."

Pepper wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Was all that you said true?"

"…Not all of it." He reluctantly pulled back but still had his arms locked around her.

"I was actually kind of j-jealous." Tony felt a wave of warmth rush to his face.

"When you said I deserved better, anyone you had in mind?" Pepper teased.

"Um, w-well I was thinking-"

"You?"

Tony slowly nodded. His arms went down and grabbed her hands, squeezing gently.

"I really really like you Pep." He said sincerely.

"I really really like you too." She could fell heat emitting off her own cheeks.

"Pepper Potts I could kiss you right now."

"W-what's stopping y-you?" Pepper mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

The two teens leaned in slowly only to have to bump noses. They pulled back laughing. They leaned in again and Tony caught her lips with his own.

Their lips moved shyly and sweetly, a pink blush splashed on their cheeks before they pulled back.

"Wow." Tony said a genuine smile on his face as he tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her ear.

"Yeah wow." Pepper said a smile spreading on her face.

He embraced her again sitting on the bench and propping Pepper onto his lap. His grin only grew wider when she snuggled closer to his chest and he laid his chin on her hair as she listened to his heartbeat mixed with the arc reactor humming.

He absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Tony?"

"Huh?" Tony asked the goofy grin still on his face, his lips still tingled from the kiss.

"If you ever mess with my phone again for April's Fool…I will kill you."

* * *

**It is late...BUT I DON'T CARE! :DDD**

**This is before Hammer got Stark Industries and all that jazz. So no flames. Por favore. :)**

**Vendetta means Revenge. **

**Reviews are love.**

**LatinaNerd signing out!**


End file.
